


Price

by thiective



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fae AU (Does it count as Fantasy AU?), Kamuicest, M/M, Moon Tarot Card Prompt, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiective/pseuds/thiective
Summary: Sometimes a price isn’t thought out thoroughly.
Relationships: Kamui (Tsubasa)/Shirou Kamui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Price

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I’ll refer X!Kamui as Kamui-chan in this au.
> 
> Extra-Note: Kamui and Tomoyo will forever be siblings in my head canon💕
> 
> Extra-Extra-Note: X and Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP. Kamui-chan’s kingdom name came from kingdom name generator.
> 
> Extra-Extra-Extra-Note: This work is unbeta’d.

_ “In five winters, you’ll bear my first born as the price to obtaining peace between both realms.” _ Those were the words the Fae Prince of the Autumn Court had spoken to the human prince who was tired of war between humanity and the supernatural species. It was a little more, if not, years ago when Kamui-chan had struck a deal with Kamui, the Fae Prince of Autumn Court. 

Albeit, Kamui-chan didn’t care for the price he would have to pay if it’s only just him. His young sister, Tomoyo, can take over the reigns of the kingdom well enough that he doesn’t have to worry. Kurogane and Fai, his trusted advisors, reinforced that assurance that no harm will come to Princess Tomoyo. Taking off his circlet crown and placing it on top of a written letter to Tomoyo, Kamui-chan puts on a cloak and heads towards a lake deep within the forest. The place where he first met Kamui.

Under the moon and star lit night sky, Kamui-chan edges closer to the crystal clear lake. The scent of meadow and moss perfumes in the atmosphere. Kamui-chan’s breath stutters at the sight of Kamui laying languidly against a tree. The fae stretches his back from the bark, before landing gracefully to the ground like a cat as soon as he spot Kamui-chan. On his head, he wears a circlet crown of silver with a gold sapphire nestled in the middle.

“You came.” Kamui said as he cants his head. His blue eyes observing Kamui-chan. Under his gaze, Kamui-chan fought the urge to fidget.

“I intend to keep my promise.” Kamui-chan murmurs. His eyes takes in Kamui’s elegant clothes, his black blazer, black cravat, black slacks. It compliments his unfairly elegant face. Kamui snorts.

“You humans never fail to surprise me.” Kamui-chan frowns. He isn’t sure if he could tell Kamui was joking or not. “Doing foolish acts and wishing for outlandish and trivial things, when you could have find the solution yourself.” Kamui-chan scowls.

“Are you going to help or not?” Kamui smirks at him.

“Naturally. I, like you, intend to see the fruits of your wish to come true, young prince of Auralya.” Kamui-chan shivers from Kamui’s purr. “First, I would need your name before we can proceed with the peace you sought between our realms.” Kamui-chan chews on his lower and nods.

“It’s Shiro Kamui.” Kamui strides to him. Curiosity gleams in his blue eyes. The colours of the green leaves in the forest changes to red, orange, and gold. The air feels chilly, dense of Fae magic.

“So honest.” Kamui murmurs as he stands in front of Kamui-chan. “How curious.” 

“What’s wrong with being honest?” Kamui smirk widens.

“Absolutely nothing~” Then Kamui backs away, proceeds to walk deeper into the forest. A confused Kamui-chan stare at his back. “Come.”

Kamui-chan hesitantly steps forward before falling into step behind Kamui. The human prince’s mind wanders back to when he first met the Fae Prince of the Autumn Court. The price he was given to make his wish come true. “Um?”

“Yes?”

“How exactly are we going to proceed with the payment of the wish?” Kamui-chan bumps into Kamui’s stiff surprise back. It dawns slightly in Kamui’s mind that he hadn’t thought of  _ how _ Kamui-chan can pay the price given they were both the same gender.

They will need to figure out  how to make it happen.

Perhaps a visit to Yuuko, the local witch, could help them solve it.


End file.
